vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiss of Nobility
The bite of a vampire, which always leaves marks on the neck. Even if cut or burned away, or surgically removed and replaced with a graft of new tissue, the wounds regenerate due to it's supernatural nature. Special makeup can be used to conceal these wounds, but most victims are forced to cover the wounds with a scarf. Some people are left relatively unaffected and can live near human villages; many however, are banished from their villages and shunned by all but their fellow victims. The kiss of the Nobility may leave its victim a doll-like imbecile with paraffin-pale skin, eager only for another kiss. Evidently it can bestow vampire-like regenerative attributes, since in Pale Fallen Angel Dr. Lubeck says of Taki's speedy recovery, " That's par for course for a girl who's received the kiss of the Nobility." D like the Nobility used this ability once during the first novel where he bit the Midwich Medusas who being demons should have high resistance or may have been immune to other vampires doing this in general. He has since used it on Lilia where by his will over her negated her innate Half-Awake ability which resisted Gilzen easily. He seems to be able to make full use of the Kiss of Nobility enabling him to be able to turn others into the various states afforded it such as Cesare, Victim, Pseudo Vampire, vampire progeny, etc. all of them ending in being bent completely to his will and his will alone. Gilzen's Kiss of Nobility has a different affect passing on his alien nature to his victims. He also seems to have the ability to remove the kiss and add it after his initial bite with but a thought. The victim transforms completely from human to vampire, and from vampire to human according to his will. It is revealed also that aliens in general have a stronger resistance than humans and are far more prone to have the Half-Awake ability. The Sacred Ancestor's Kiss of Nobility has had exceedingly varying affects due too his mastery of the ability and the power he wields. He has also reversed the affects of the Kiss of Nobility in Iriya, giving her a human state that also possesses Greater Noble level strength, power, and ability. Many of his other progeny have had other wildly varying levels of different states that can't be categorized into the other states others have entered into through other vampires Kiss of Nobility. Grand Duke Drago seems to have a higher level of this ability as well unofficially called Greater Kiss of Nobility which was copied by Xeno Gillian. Kiss marks on the nape of the neck Because kiss marks on the nape of the neck are far too reminiscent of the marks left by the Nobility, it's taboo to leave them there, even for married couples. Yet Mayor Sween goes ahead and gives them to his adopted daughter Lina Belan anyway. It's wrong on so many levels.... Rose Kiss of Nobility Mark the Rose Princess leaves with her roses of vampiric nature. The mark itself seems to also give varying affects of malady or positive abilities. It's usually a rose shaped mark left on the body. 033.jpg 005.jpg Iiiii.jpg Category:Malady Category:Weapons Category:Power Charts